quranfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фасад
Фасад - (араб. الْفَسَادُ, аль-фасаду) - термин означающий "бесчинство", "нарушение установленного баланса", "возмущение в потоке Дао", "гуманитарные и экологические катастрофы". В Коране Корень [http://corpus.quran.com/qurandictionary.jsp?q=fsd fā sīn dāl (ف س د)] употреблен в Коране http://corpus.quran.com/qurandictionary.jsp?q=fsd 50 раз. Ответственность человечества за гармонию и экологический баланс на Земле (2:30) Вот твой Господь сказал ангелам: «Я назначу на земле наместника». Они сказали: «Неужели Ты назначишь там того, кто будет бесчинствовать (вызывать экологические и гуманитарный катастрофы) (араб. يُفْسِدُ, юфсиду) и проявлять свою природную кровожадность, тогда как мы прославляем Тебя хвалой, и освящаем Тебя?». Он сказал: «Воистину, Я знаю то, чего вы не знаете». Ответственность Сынов Израиля (2:60) Вот Моисей попросил питья для своего народа, и Мы сказали: «Ударь своим посохом по камню». Из него забило двенадцать ключей, и все люди узнали, где им надлежит пить. Ешьте и пейте из того, чем наделил Бог, и не бесчинствуйте на земле, разрушая экологию (араб. مُفْسِدِينَ, муфсидина)! Поддержка экологического баланса (7:56) Не нарушайте экологию (араб. تُفْسِدُوا, туфсиду) на земле после того, как она (приведена) в порядок. Взывайте к Нему со страхом и надеждой. Воистину, милость Бога близка к (творящим) добро. Безответственные поколения (11:116) Ах если бы только среди поколений, живших до вас, были наделенные частицей (мудрости), которые (попытались бы) предотвратить (экологические и гуманитарные) катастрофы (араб. الْفَسَادِ, аль-фасади) на Земле! Мы спасли лишь немногих из них. А беззаконники погнались за доставшейся им роскошью, и стали преступниками. 'Природа' экологических катастроф (2:11-12) Когда им говорят: «Не губите экологию (араб. تُفْسِدُوا, туфсиду) земли!». - они отвечают: «Только мы и улучшаем (ситуацию)». Воистину, именно они губят экологию (араб. الْمُفْسِدُونَ, аль-муфсидуна), однако сами этого не ощущают. (2:205) Когда он отворачиваясь (уходит), то стремится нарушать экологический (баланс) (араб. لِيُفْسِدَ, ли-юфсида) на земле, уничтожать плодородные (земли) и генетический материал. Но ведь Бог не любит бесчинствующих (араб. الْفَسَادَ, аль-фасада). (8:73) А те, которые отвергли поддерживают друг друга. И если вы не будете поступать (таким же образом), то на земле возникнут конфликты и''' масштабные экологические катастрофы (араб. وَفَسَادٌ, уа-фасадан). '''(30:41) Экологические катастрофы (араб. الْفَسَادُ, аль-фасадун) случаются на суше и на море по причине того, что совершают людские руки, чтобы они вкусили часть того, что они натворили, Быть может, они вернутся (на прямой путь). Природа гуманитарных катастроф 'Торговые войны', Сионизм (5:64) Иудеи сказали: «Рука Бога скована». Это их руки скованы, и они прокляты за то, что они сказали. Нет же! Его обе руки простерты, и Он расходует, как пожелает. Ниспосланное тебе от твоего Господа приумножает у большинства из них беззаконие и отрицание. Мы посеяли между ними вражду и ненависть вплоть до Дня воскресения. Всякий раз, когда они разжигают огонь войны, Бог тушит его. Они стремятся (создать очередную) гуманитарную катастрофу (араб. فَسَادًا, фасадан) на земле, но Бог не любит бесчинствующих (араб. الْمُفْسِدِينَ, аль-муфсидина). Бог сдерживает лавину гуманитарных катастроф (2:251) ...Если бы Бог не сдерживал (одних) людей (посредством) других, то земля (погрузилась бы в пучину) гуманитарных катастроф (араб. لَفَسَدَتِ, ляфасадати). Однако Бог обладатель милости к мирам. Деструктивные культы, криминальный беспредел, Бог изобличает бесчинствующих (2:220) ...Они спрашивают тебя о сиротах. Скажи: «Улучшить их (положение) - доброе (дело). И если вы объединитесь, то ведь они - ваши братья. Бог изобличает бесчинствующих (араб. الْمُفْسِدَ, аль-муфсида), от праведников. Если бы Бог пожелал, то создал бы вам проблему. Воистину, Бог - Могущественный, Мудрый». (3:62-63) Воистину, это - истинное повествование. Нет иного божества, кроме Бога, и, воистину, Бог - Могущественный, Мудрый. Если же они отвернутся, то ведь Богу известно о тех, кто бесчинствует (араб. بِالْمُفْسِدِينَ, биль-муфсидина). Не следуй деструктивным культам (7:142) Мы определили Моисею тридцать ночей, и дополнили их еще десятью, и поэтому срок его Господа (составил) сорок ночей. Моисей сказал своему брату Аарону: «Оставайся (вместо меня) с моим народом, (поступай) праведно, и не следуй деструктивным (араб. الْمُفْسِدِينَ, аль-муфсидина) культам». Криминальный беспредел (27:48) В городе было девять (криминальных) авторитетов, (известных своим) беспределом (араб. يُفْسِدُونَ, юфсидуна) (творимым ими) на земле. От них не (исходило) благого. 'Разрушение и мародерство' (27:34) Она сказала: «Когда цари вторгаются в город, они разрушают его (араб. أَفْسَدُوهَا, афсадуха), и превращают его самых славных жителей в самых униженных. Вот так они поступают. см. также 'Торговые' и 'Захватнические войны. Наказание за бесчинства '(2:26-27) Воистину, Бог не смущается приводить притчу о комаре или том, что больше него. Те, которые уверовали, знают, что это - истина от их Господа. Те же, которые отвергают, говорят: «Чего хотел Бог, (когда приводил) эту притчу?». Посредством нее Он многих вводит в заблуждение, а многим, посредством нее, (дает) верное руководство. Однако вводит Он в заблуждение посредством нее только нечестивцев, которые нарушают договор с Богом после того, как они заключили завет, разделяют то, что Бог велел соединять, и''' бесчинствуют (араб. وَيُفْسِدُونَ, уа-юфсидуна) на земле. Именно они (окажутся) в убытке. '''(7:163) Спроси их (также) о городе, который был (расположен) близко к морю, о том, как (его жители) нарушили субботние ограничения. Когда в субботний день рыбы приближались к ним, (повинуясь Божественному) приказу, (и жители ловили их). А не в субботний день - не приближались. Так Мы (подвергали) их испытанию за бесчинства (араб. يَفْسُقُونَ, яфсудуна). (10:90-91-92) ...Когда же Фараон стал тонуть, он сказал: «Я уверовал в то, что нет Бога, кроме Того, в кого уверовали Сыны Израиля. Я стал одним из покорившихся (Богу)». «Только сейчас! А ведь раньше ты ослушался, и был одним из бесчинствующих (главарей) (араб. الْمُفْسِدِينَ, аль-муфсидина). Сегодня Мы спасем твое тело, чтобы ты стал знамением для тех, кто будет после тебя. И воистину, большинство людей к Нашим Знамениям небрежны.» Chris Rea. The Road to Hell *Well I'm standing by the river *But the water doesn't flow *It boils with every poison, you can think of .... *This ain't no technological breakdown. *Oh no, this is the road to hell. См. также Экология Нечестивцы Фитна Спецссылка http://corpus.quran.com/qurandictionary.jsp?q=fsq#(2:59:18)